How i Met Your Father
by ColferakaKurt
Summary: Taken from the Unbreakable Bonds world, created by ColferPervertSoldier. Sebastian Smythe was well... Sebastian, the one night stand kind of guy, untill one day after he gets his ass handed to him by his own team. Now feeling depressed he walks through the halls untill he sees someone in the writers room.
1. Once Upon A Time

"Papa?" My eldest daughter Emily, asks me, one night ask I put her down for bed. She's nine now and in the third grade, and thanks to her father's genes, the smartest girl in her class. I love her so so much. She has her father's smarts and his baby blue eyes. However, she's tall like me.

"I miss Daddy, can you tell me the story of how you met?" I nod, I miss him too. He's in the hospital right now, trying to make it through.

 **McKinley Halls, right after The New Directions did Black or White by MJ.**

"Schools out! Now get the hell out of our auditorium!" Artie Shouted at me as I walked down the halls trying to get out of this dreaded hell hole. Why did I decide to come to this public school, anyhow, it stinks like all hell! Oh that's right to get my ass handed to me by my whole team of Warblers. _Assholes… pfft!_ I stalk passed the crowds of "cattle" and stop. Something catches my eye in room 107, with the sign on the door 'Writer's room'. It wasn't something, rather someone, someone beautiful. I stair in the window, watching him just type on his computer, eagerness through every key stroke.

How-how to describe him? I'm not religious but hell, he's like a fallen angel. I've never felt this way about anyone, it's an amazing feeling. He's rather tall, but not as tall as me, and skinny. He's wearing a light blue sweater and light blue lose fitting jeans. _Damn, I wonder how long I've been staring at him._ "Carson? There's a school boy staring at you, do you know him?" His rounder friend asks him. _Shit!_ I run into the next classroom before I am spotted by him. I hear him yank open the door, surveying the area, looking for me. I hold my breath as he closes the door again.

 _What are you doing, you pussy?!_ I think to myself, _get up, you're the Sebastian Smythe for fucks sake, men run from you, not the other way around!_ I look around the darkened classroom and see something tossed lightly in the recycle bin. I pick it up. It's a newspaper, better yet the school's newspaper. And his face is on the back. My heart starts to flutter yet again as I read "Carson P. Hummel, Writer, editor, and everything else for the McKinley Mukkcracker" I take his picture and put it in my pocket. _Well Carson,_ I think to myself, _you're my next target._


	2. The Collar

The very next day, I get dressed and ready for the day, however, Dalton Academy isn't the school I'll be heading to. I'll call in and say that I'm visiting a collage, again. I check myself in the mirror a couple hundred of times, when after the millionth time my mind snaps at me. What the fuck are you doing?! This is a one night stand only! Who cares what you look like, you're fine, now get your ass out of your house and plough that Hummel's ass! I get myself out of the door and into my car, little did I know how much this Booty call would change my life…

By the time I get there I stalk into the hallways again, being faced with that pungent oder of filth and disgust. I cannot tell you how much I hate public schools! Nobody values their education here don't hear anyone saying,"Thanks to my McCrappot education I got into Harvard!" Same with Yale and Brown. You're so lucky you're pretty, Hummel boy, I think, or I'd turn around and leave immediately. I quickly found my desired classroom with my desired target, looking as handsome as ever. Handsome? The Fuck?! All he is is a piece of meat twink that you'll fuck and leave. Nothing more, right?

I shake off that feeling, gaining my arrogance and charm, smirking as what's-her-name has left my pray all alone, perfect. I walk in, smirking as I look at him, closing the door. He doesn't look up, must be mistaken on who I am. "Basketball is located in the gym," he continues to type on his computer, "not in my classroom." He huffs and types more. Basketball, the fuck? Do all tall boys play basketball? Seriously? So stereotypical. "Do I look like someone who plays basketball to you, Carsey?" I smirk at him. I think calling him that hit a nerve.

He whips his head around so quickly at the name and stairs at me. "Ah, the infamous Sebastian, I hear so much about!" Wait he knows me? Nah, he couldn't. So I hit him back with a, "Wow, you're smart!" I roll my eyes at him, trying my best to look cool in front of him, "What's my last name?" I tease at him.

"Smythe" Easy.

"What sports do I play?" This is a harder question there's no way he could-

"I think I heard from Kurt that Blaine said you play…. Lacrosse was it?" Damn it!

I hum and sit down on his desk, might as well get comfy since I'm going to be using it later. It's a nice sized desk, I could easily bend him over and have my way with him. It's not as cluttered as others are in this school. "Now, here I am thinking that you know more about me since I'm in every school paper-" He interrupts me,"No you're not!" I ignore him.

"I do know an awful lot about you, Sebastian. My fascination with you stated when you hit Blobby-oh with that slushy. You're like my hero, however, I'd just switch his gel with glue, but thank you." He smiled at me. Ah, so he heard of my evil slushy, I wonder if he'd kill me if I was to say who it was really for. Wait did he say fascination? He likes me?! Why did this news make me so happy? He's just a screw, forget about it. He means nothing to you. But God, I never felt this way before.

I shrug and smirk cockily at my meat, " Nice to know someone appreciates my plans; however, you do know that that evil slushy was for your brother." He stiffens up at this information, looking down. Oh, so he's the protective brother.. interesting. That means he'll protect our kids! Wait what? Our kids?! What is up with me today, God. I need to see a doctor, I think what I'm coming down with may be contagious. Ugg… look at him… so perfect, and sexy. He must know it, too. The way he walks around like the cock of the walk.

"Seeing as it didn't hit him, and you got Blunderboy instead, I'll look past it, but never ever target him, again? You hear me? Kurt is off limits!" He huffs at me, yup big protective brother, Carsey. Why is this news make me feel the way I do? Ugh, stop, yes he'll be an amazing father, but I don't want kids…yet, ever, yet? No never, no kids. You're messed up man, stop before you give yourself the yips.

"So do you two like hook up or anything?" I ask him, and oh, there it is. There's my in! He likes his twin Kurtizie. Aw this this perfect, cause he is blushing redder than the red piping on my warbler jacket and tie. Oh Carsey, you're to damn precious. Look at him, getting all over defensive. Carson you are just too damn cute for your own good, I swear!

"With my twin?" He snorts at the comment, trying to play off the severe redness his cheeks are now doused in.

"Yesssss," I hiss at him," Come on Carson, everyone else may be oblivious to it, but I see the stairs you give him, especially the ones to his ass." I'll admit it to myself, Kurt has a lovely ass, not that I'd ever let that slip.

"Your point is?," He asks with a raise of hiss brow, " I asked him and he denied me." Oh, poor Carsey. Kurt obviously doesn't have eyes if he never even thought about going down on Carson.

"SO you DO like him, kinky," I give him my biggest smirk I can, "Do you think I kind of look like him?" I tease him.

"No, you look like, well you, and that's good." He nods.

"You're not bad looking yourself," I say as I run a hand through his luscious chestnut hair. Oh… His hair feels amazing. It's amazing. Did I mention the amazingness?

"I thought you said that my IDENTICAL twin looked like the Pillsbury dough boy and 'had a bad case of the gay face'?" He said with a smirk. To my surprise, he didn't recoil at my touch at all, in fact, he loved my hand there.

"Yeah, I did. I did say that. But you have a personality that doesn't make me wanna puke, so I find you more attractive." I said nonchalantly, and he starts walking to the door to lock it. I quickly go after him, not daring to let him escape. "Oh, and what makes you think you can get this?" He smirks at me shaking his god given ass at me. I swear that ass is a weapon of mass destruction. God his ass.

The next thing I know I have him pinned on the door, smirking at him, "Just a feeling." I mutter at him, my lips two inches away from his. He gasps at my suddenness and moans. He mutters something to himself. Something along the lines of 'this isn't happening!' and something about how no one has ever touched him before. I don't make sence of these words, and honestly I don't care, because the next thing I know, his lips are on mine and his hands are on my hips. Game on! I moan back to him, pressing him against the door, sliding my same hand into his hair, and kissing him hard. Oooh, and my dick must like it's new toy, because it's already getting hard. Geeze that was fast. He moans back and holds me close. "Fuck, I can't believe you want me."He mutters out, louder. I press my hips against his, god, he feels so damn good. I hold him against the door. I then move from his lips to his neck. I kiss his neck, then give him little vampire kisses, then I suck hickeys all on the side of his neck. I want to make sure that everyone sees that he's one of my pray. Oh, his neck is sweet, and salty. Oh, he's neck is just perfect. "Better start believing." I smirk at him. The next sound out of him could make a female porn star jealous, but damn his moans. Fuck, they're making me harder. Oh, and I feel his hard-on too. We start grinding and I kiss his lips again, kissing him deeply, this time sliding my tongue in his mouth. He lets out the most angelic whimper as he tries to pull away a bit to speak," Mmm Sebby… fuck," He moans as I squeeze his plum ass," mmmy desk Sebby." He points to it, clearing it all off for us, he then pulls me by my tie over to it. I then push him on it. Fuck he looks all disheveled and just perfect. He unbuttons my shirt, throwing that and my jacket elsewhere. I don't really care where because I'm kissing his neck and unbuttoning his pants. I rub my hand over his cock. Fuck, he's huge. "Oh Sebby, fuckk, mmm yess." He leaves my tie on as he takes off my pants. I quickly make his clothes disappear as well. "Sexy Carsey, so hot!" I moan, at the sight before me. His skin is a pale white, and he's a little developed. You can see that he has a nice set of abs, all for me to kiss and touch. He finally recoils at my touch. "Mmm, can't go any further with out lube and a condom." He pulls himself from me. I fumble going to get his desired things from my bag, to which he teases,"Boy scout!" I shake my head, pulling his boxers off, revealing that massive cock. Hung, big, and red. All for me, damn. His's cock is perfect. He takes off mine and gasps, he must of liked what he saw, "Mmm Fuck, so hot!" he whimpered at me. "You have no Idea how sexy you are." I say to him, coating my fingers in the cold, slimy substance that is my strawberry vanilla lube. "Nope, no Idea, since my own twin turned me down. I must be ugly." He said with real sincereness in his voice. I chuckle and kiss his lips softer than the heated kissing then before, smiling a genuine smile at him, "You aren't ugly, not even close." I tell him matter-of-factly. "Really?," He smiles. "This is news to me." We talk as I prep him, opening him up for me. "You're gorgeous!" I say to him, what I can flirt with him. He smiles up at me, kissing me softly, "Thank you." He whispers on my lips. I kiss him back, "You're welcome." I say as we kiss. When he's ready, he smirks at me, "Fuck me…" He stairs at me. "Woah first timer, you need more than just one finger." I smirk at him, adding another finger inside of him. He kisses me again, holding me close. "Fuck, Ooh!" he moans. I moan against his lips, moving my fingers slowly. "Mmm Ooh! Shit…. Fuck!" he swears as I speed up my fingers a bit. "Oh, I'm ready baby.." He says again, looking at me. "You sure?" I ask him, "You don't want another finger?" I ask him cautiously. He thinks about it, and says, "Alright, maybe one more finger just to be safe." He nods, smiling. I smile and add the third finger, smiling happily as I kiss him. He kisses back happily as well. I move my fingers in and out slowly.

"Sebastian, I need you now, Okay? I'm truly ready for you to fuck me, now." He nods and I giggle. "I've got you." I put the condom on and lube myself up, moaning. "I'm going to fuck you soo good, Carsey." I smile at him. He gasps and nods. "Oh please, Sebby, oh please!" he whimpers. I slide my finger inside of him, crooking it to find- He screams in pleasure as I hit his sweet spot. He thrusts back against my finger. "Oh, fuck! Mmm shit Sebby! Oh! Mmm yes!" he moans. I smirk and kisses him to stifle his moans. I hold his hips and line up with his cock. "You have no Idea how hot this is." I smirk down at him. "Ready?" I ask him, my head at his entrance. He smiles up at me and nods. "Ready, sexy." He nods and I slide into him. I moan loudly at his tightness, "Fuck you're so tight!" He moans and holds me tightly, him just moaning at my intrusion. "You like that Carson?," I smirk down at him, "You like my big cock filling you up?" he nods quickly, smiling up at me. "Oh, yes! Daddy, yes!" Ooh Daddy kink, fuck, that's so hot.

"Oh fuck!," I moan and buck my hips, "Say that again! Don't stop!" I moan. "Daddy! Daddy! Ooh! Baby loves it! Shit! Oh, god Daddy, mmm…" He moans as I continue to thrust. "Fuck baby, yes! Ooh, mm!" I whimper. He moans and holds onto me, "Oh Daddy! Oohh!" I hold his hips moaning with him. I then thrust harder, pushing his ass into the desk harder. He moans wantonly as he holds onto my shoulders. "Oh fuck I love it!" He moans. "Such a good boy for Daddy, you take Daddy so good!" I moan. He moans and whimpers, as he does I feel the all too famous feeling deep within my stomach. That tightening feeling. Shit I'm so close! "Mmm Daddy's so good, So close! I need to cum daddy!" He moans. Ohh, fuck. "Yes! Ah! Yes!" I moan out as I cum with him. Wow. I panted, looking down at the now glowing man under me. Before I could think of moving again, he grabbed my tie. "Don't think that this is just another booty call, Daddy." He played with the word.

My mind was still a little dazed by the amazing sex I just had, so honestly I agreed with him, with anything that he would say. "We-We should do this again." I said finally coming to my senses. I leaned down to kiss him again. "Nope," He held my tie, tighter, "You're staying with me, always, Daddy." He then gave me these puppy dog eyes that would make a puppy dog melt. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, eh, anything to make him happy. "I can do that." I said with a smile. "My Daddy and only my Daddy…" He said more to himself, than to me in a childish tone. Then to clarify the statement he restated to me, "My Daddy and only my Daddy?" I kissed him with a smile, "Yes." I said to him and he kissed me back, happily.

I've never had a boyfriend before, honestly. It wasn't some heartbreak that made me start the one night stands. It was just that, one night at a high school party in Paris, before Dalton, I over drank one day and met this guy. Acting on impulse, I took him into my friend's spare room and did it. I later feel in love with the feeling, the feeling of climaxing-all of it. That's pretty much how it was in Paris then for gay men. So no, I never dated anyone.

"That was my first time, honestly.." He said as I peeled the condom off as I pulled out of his still tight ass. I tied it up and tossed it in the trash. He smiled at me, that smile I've seen on so many men before, but somehow his reminded me of well…me and my first time all those miles ago in another life. "It was?" I asked him, not really caring all that much. Honestly, when you have popped so manny boy cherries as I have, the 'That was my first time' talk becomes a profession of mine. "Mmmmhmm" He hummed, giving me these lovey eyes, that on first glance from anyone else would make me run. I still had no idea why I wasn't running. "Was it good?" I asked him and he nodded. "It was amazing!" He gushed. "I'm glad." I said, happily.

As if missing them too much, he leaned up capturing my lips in a kiss. "Mmm Baby." I moaned. That's right, he's my baby. I can call him that now. He's my baby. Wow. I smile. "My Gorgeous baby." I smiled at him. " 'm not." He looked down, doubting his sexiness. I chuckled. What moron told him he wasn't? Now this was something I was interested in. Carson never deserved to be called anything but beautiful and sexy. "You are." I smiled at him, kissing his nose, stroking my hands over his chest. "Okay, okay I am." He giggled.

He started pumping my cock after he said that. God, it felt better than any of my previous hand jobs I've received, including by my right right hand. How could a virgin be so damn good? God. So we were still kissing and I moaned in his mouth as I thrusted in his hand. His hand felt amazing. Wow. The next thing I knew he was on his knees smiling up at me. Shit he was going to blow me. Oh god! He kissed the head of my cock, staring up at me with his innocent virgin eyes. God, How was a virgin so good at this? I moaned down at him, gripping his hair, nodding as he started to bob on me. Fuck! His mouth was so warm and just perfect around my cock. " Ohh Baby!" I moaned whimpering down at him. I decided to complement him, "Such a gorgeous mouth baby, yes!" I moaned down at him. He smiled around me and bobbed faster at my encouragement. I moaned louder, "So so gorgeous, Ooh!" He bobbed faster and he took more of me inside his mouth. Ooohh. I continued to moan wantonly, "Ooh Carsey!" I tighten my grip on his gorgeous hair. He moaned and bobbed faster on me. Wow he was amazing. I wondered if he could take me fucking his sweet little talented mouth? Hmm, so I tried it, I thrusted in and out of his mouth shallowly, and he gagged a bit and nipped on my cock. Ah! Shit, that felt amazing, until he pulled off. His eyes went wide and he said, " Mmm no mouth fucking… yet, dear." I nodded. "Y-Yeah, sorry." I smiled down at him with apologetic eyes and he nodded. He then nipped me again, as if reading my mind on how amazing it felt. Oh god. He did that a few more time before I finally cam with a gasp. "Shit, you liked that didn't you?" I smirked at him. He nodded. "Such a good boy for Daddy." I smiled down at him. He smiled at me and I kissed him, "Fuck you taste like Daddy's milk baby." I chuckled. He giggled, too. " I love Daddy's milk… very much!" He smiled. "Such a beautiful boy. So good for Daddy; you can have Daddy's milk when ever you want." He smiled. "Even at school? 'Cause baby loves Daddy's milky." He smiled at me. "Even at school." I agreed with him.

He held me close as we cuddled for a bit. "Mine." He said as he claimed me. "I'm all yours and you're all mine." I chuckled at him. "Should I put a collar on you so you don't stray?" He asks. I really do think he's kidding. I smirk at him, "You really are kinky, It's super hot." I chuckle with him and he gets up. I stair at him. He goes into a secret container in his desk, taking out a box, taking a golden chain from the box, putting it on my neck. "Since we both are clearly into this." I gasp at it. Before I was joking, but damn, this is so hot. "Oh my.." I marvel at it. "I want you to wear it and think of me." He tells me and I nod. He's…. just… gawd! He's amazing. "Fuck, I never thought I'd get to use it." He smiles. "Well here I am," I smirk at him, "Collard and yours." I grin. "Even if you think of cheating…" He trails off looking down, "Well, let's hope you won't." I pout at him, "I won't." I shake my head. He grins at me again, "Good boy, because I'll give you all the sex you need. All I ask in return is that you give me love."

"Do I get love too?" I ask him, looking up at him. I've never had love before, because like I said earlier I've never have been in an actual relationship before. The only people I love are family, I've never seen anyone else capable of loving me before. Now with Carson, everything is new. I wonder if that means that we'll eventually fall in love with each other? I hope we do. "Something you don't know about me, Sebastian, is that I'm the king of romance. Of course you'll get love!" He giggles. "Well you did say that I'll get all the sex I need, I want love too." I nodded. "I'll give you so so so much love baby.." He smiled at me. Little did we know is how long and strong our love would grow.


End file.
